


A love story of sorts

by Ihni



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, no names are mentioned though, so you may interpret this however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they were and how they met and how they progressed from there, in five short stanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love story of sorts

One’s a very grumpy man  
And he drinks like no man can  
He has honour, he has skill  
He’s the avatar of Chill

Then there is the other guy  
Joining battles with a cry  
Temperamental, reckless, cute  
And with puppy eyes, to boot 

They met with a clash of steel  
(Instant, mututal appeal)  
One a mentor; one is not  
Both are teachers; both are taught 

And their two friends watch them dance;  
watch them spar, adjust a stance  
Watch the younger calming down;  
watch the elder smile, not frown 

Mentor, student, lover, brother  
They have found it in each other  
They are quite a mis-matched pair  
But a love like that is rare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just occationally like to rhyme.
> 
> Also, I wrote this for someone, last year, but have forgotten who or why.


End file.
